winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx (Series)
|Row 2 title = Format |Row 2 info = Animated Series |Row 3 title = Created & Directed by |Row 3 info = Iginio Straffi |Row 4 title = Country of Origin |Row 4 info = Italy |Row 5 title = Original language(s) |Row 5 info = Italian |Row 6 title = No. of Seasons |Row 6 info = 5 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 26 |Row 9 title = TV channels aired |Row 9 info = Netflix (US) Rai Gulp (Italy)}} World of Winx is a spin-off series of Winx Club. It is co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l. Netflix and Cartoon Network. It premiered on November 4, 2016 and is confirmed to have 2 seasons, with 13 episodes per season, with a length of 22 minutes per episode. It premiered on October 24, 2017 and is confirmed to have 5 seasons, with 100 episodes per season, with a length of 100 minutes per episode. Synopsis First Synopsis Second Synopsis Plot Teaser Plot Full Plot Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 Characters |-|The Winx= Bloom Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. She is leader of the Winx Club. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Bloom's talent for drawing makes a return and this talent of hers comes in rather handy as she is able to sketch pictures of important clues, people, and evidence. Stella Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Stella continues to follow her dreams of becoming a fashion designer, however, she is much more talented in the field than previously displayed in the main series and it is not played for laughs as much as it is in the main series. Flora Flora is the Fairy of Nature. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Flora's talent is cooking (possibly referring to how she was often considered as the potions expert of the group). Musa Musa is the Fairy of Music. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Naturally, Musa's talent is singing and this talent of hers helps her bond with other musically-oriented talents like Annabelle and Madelyn. Tecna Tecna is the Fairy of Technology. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Naturally, Tecna is a genius in all things technological and this talent of hers helps to bond with other technologically-gifted talents like Naoki. She regains her position as the Winx's main tactician. Aisha Aisha is the Fairy of Waves. She and the Winx work as talent scouts on a reality talent show called WOW. Naturally, Aisha is talented at sports as she is often seen skating around the Winx Loft and is probably the best driver out of the Winx. Roxy Roxy is the Fairy of Animals. She is owner of the Frutti Music Bar. She has a dog named Arthur, with whom she uses her exceptionally powerful animal magic to see what he sees. She can also detect nearby danger. She helps Bloom in dealing with the human detectives, Evans and Gomez, and following leads on the Talent Thief. |-|WOW Staff= Ace Ace is the host of WOW. He also acts akin to that of the Winx's boss. Margot Margot is one of the judges of WOW. She dislikes all of the acts presented and almost always votes negative. She has a dog named Puff who sits on her lap during the show. She is also notably the opposite of Cliff, who is much more positive. Cliff Cliff is one of the judges of WOW. He generally keeps a bright, upbeat attitude and he always votes positively to any talent that shows up. He is notably the opposite of Margot, who is much more negative. Lorelei Lorelei was hired by Ace to replace Bloom, who was fired for embarrassing him. Lorelei was later fired after spewing "nonsense" to Ace, who at the time, was under the influence of a spell. |-|Talents= Annabelle Annabelle is one of the talents who appears in World of Winx. She is the first talent to be kidnapped and her voice was stolen and used by the Queen. Naoki Naoki is one of the talents who appears in World of Winx. He is a genius in technology like Tecna. He is one of the few talents that the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Sophie Sophie is a fashion designer and one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the second talent to be kidnapped by the Queen. Nadine Nadine is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the second talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Vincenzo Vincenzo is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. He is the third talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Yu Yu is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the third talent to be kidnapped and her martial arts skills was taken, and used by the Queen. Madelyn Madelyn is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the fourth talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Silke Silke is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the fifth talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. |-|Antagonists= Tinkerbell Tinkerbell is the main villain of the first season of World of Winx. She manipulates the shadow creatures to kidnap young people from Earth in order to steal their natural abilities and talents. She uses Annabelle's voice when she encounters Bloom and Jim, but later steals Bloom's immense fairy powers to fight the other Winx girls. After she is defeated in the "The Fall of the Queen", it is revealed that she is Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. Crocodile Man At the start of the series, he was working under Tinkerbell's order. In "The Fall of the Queen", he joins in the final battle against the Winx, and after being defeated, abandons the Queen. Shaman At the end of "The Shaman", it was shown that he was working under Tinkerbell's order. He uses a set of stones that give him special powers. Jim Jim is the main villain of the second season of World of Winx. At the start of the Season 1, he was suspected of being the talent thief. He later works with Bloom to try to rescue Annabelle. In "The Fall of the Queen", it is revealed he is Captain Hook from Peter Pan, and that he was made young by the Tinkerbell's fairy magic. His ultimate goal is to take over the realm of Neverland. Smee He first appears in "Dangerous Waters" as an assistant to Ace but he uses his powers to hypnotize Ace, as well as control an army of Zombie Pirates. In "The Fall of the Queen", it is revealed he is Mr. Smee from Peter Pan. Promotional Artworks Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks 2.jpg Flora & Aisha WOW Promo.jpg Winx Club WOW - Tecna, Flora, Stella, Aisha & Musa (Zoomed).jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg WOW - Trailer Debut!.jpg Trivia *Instead of the familiar art style (seen in Winx Club and PopPixie), World of Winx uses the Fairy Couture art style. *The main setting of the show is Earth which is similar to the fourth season of Winx Club. *The in-series show WOW is an acronym for the series' name, World of Winx. *According to a article from Kidscreen: **The show will have two seasons, each with thirteen, 22-minute episodes designed for VOD (video on demand) viewing. Season one premiered on November 2016, followed by season two premiered on June 2017. **The Winx will go undercover to find kids with talent in art, sports, music, and science. But a "dangerous mystery" will complicate their search. **The target audience is 8 - 12 year old, the same age group Rainbow was aiming for while developing Winx Club season one. (The article says the classic show's audience is 4 - 8 year old, which is a smaller range than what is listed on Rainbow's website.) **The show takes place on Earth instead of the Magic Dimension. The setting is described as "urban and metropolitan." **The show will feature "a completely different artistic look and feel, brand-new characters, and more thrilling and mysterious plot twists not commonly found in the classic series." **According to Cristiana Buzzelli, Rainbow's Vice President of Content, Netflix did not "enter the creative process on scripts, characters, or plot lines." In other words, they did not help write the show. **Rainbow wants to make World of Winx a separate franchise. They are already building a licensing program for it. *The show is shown to have good ratings on both Netflix and Rai Gulp. *This is the second Winx Club spin-off to be featured on Netflix, the first being PopPixie. Trailers and Promos |-|Season 1= Winx Club - World of Winx Official Trailer Winx Club - World of Winx on Netflix! Winx Club - World of Winx Trailer Ufficiale |-|Season 2= World Of Winx - Season 2 Teaser Trailer EXCLUSIVE! Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Trailer Ufficiale Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Official Trailer Category:World of Winx Category:Animated Series Category:Television Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video